


Family Approval

by XtaticPearl



Series: Tumblr prompt works [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtaticPearl/pseuds/XtaticPearl
Summary: Bucky has an important question to ask Tony's bot family. Tony has no idea why Bucky won't just ask him the question instead.





	Family Approval

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ajdkshah I was thinking about bot prompts and then wanted to see Bucky asking all the bots + JARVIS for permission to date Tony can’t decide whether he’s outraged or amused by that

Tony had begun to think that he had seen all versions of weird when he came across Bucky Barnes trying to bribe Dum-E with extra games. 

He signalled JARVIS to not announce his presence and waited at the entrance of the workshop silently as he watched Bucky look _nervous_  as Dum-E whirred around. It was like being spectator to an awkward first dance from a Victorian era as a grown adult and a semi-grown bot moved around in half-formed circles. He let them go at it for a few more minutes before he let JARVIS announce his arrival, pretending that he didn’t see Bucky’s fast poker face as he acted casual. 

It should have been a one-off incident but then he caught the man shake U’s claw with a relieved look when he came back from a snack-run and Tony was suspicious. 

It didn’t get worrying till he saw Bucky talking to one of the cameras in the kitchen, a knife poised over the cutting board and his expression serious. 

“Are you organizing a coup?” he asked one night when it was just the two of them watching a BBC documentary, a half-empty bucket of ice cream between them. 

“What?” Bucky shot him a confused glance, still licking the cookie cream distractedly off the spook and Tony had never wanted to be a spoon so much in his life. 

“A bot-coup. Are you trying to become the new tech overlord of this Tower?” Tony clarified, getting a deeper frown as Bucky shifted his body till he was fully facing Tony. 

“What’s going on?”

“You should be telling _me_  that,” Tony commented, pointing his own spoon in Bucky’s direction when the man didn’t seem to understand, “You’re having secret meetings with my bots, you’re conspiring with JARVIS, and you shut down the minute I walk into any of those situations. What am I supposed to think?”

“ _That’s_  what you thought?” Bucky asked with a raised brow but Tony didn’t relent and the supersoldier sighed lightly, muttering under his breath before looking back up at Tony, “I’m not planning a coup, Tony.”

“Then what’s the whole hushed up thing you’re doing?”

“I was - I’m trying to get their permission,” Bucky replied, looking slightly pink in the cheeks. It was a good colour on him, Tony noted absently. 

“Their permission,” he echoed and tilted his head, “For what, exactly?”

“Todatu” Bucky muttered and Tony made a face. 

“Toda-who?”

“To date you,” Bucky repeated clearly, looking everywhere except at Tony’s face, “I was trying to get their permission. Because - well, they’re your family.”

“And this is the 1900s?” Tony asked incredulously, feeling laughter bubble in his throat even as a warmth began to unfurl in his gut. 

“I was trying to be polite,” Bucky grumbled and Tony let himself grin, knowing that he probably looked too fond for his reputation but who cared, really. He was going to be dating an even bigger dork than he secretly was. 

“Well,” Tony cleared his throat and inched closer, gesturing towards himself when Bucky’s eyes snapped to his, “How about you be polite to me too and ask me what you asked them?”

Bucky stared at him for a minute before a slow smile lit up his face too and Tony was going to tease him so much for this but he definitely would be asked to date any number of times if it got Bucky Barnes to look so happy. 

“It’s kinda pointless since you already know the question,” Bucky pointed out, dragging on the teasing because he could be a little shit at times. Tony loved it. 

“Fine,” Tony leaned forward and stopped an inch away from Bucky’s lips, an innocent look on his face “Then how about I don’t give you an answer now?”

“Fuck you,” Bucky said without heat and before Tony could laugh, he was dragged into the kiss he had been waiting for. When they finally parted, Tony’s fingers were tangled in Bucky’s hair and he was firmly seated on the man’s lap. 

“Was that a question?” Tony asked breathlessly and Bucky pulled him down for another kiss that was definitely going to lead to a good answer by the look of things. 


End file.
